yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 18 Episode 17: Chow Down A Mystery Rival!
Thunrian: Kin had been a wearing an outfit of chinese orgin. He felt it more appealing then anything now. His training had came to a slow today and he was now at a full recovery. Making his way past a poster he'd have Suzume on his shoulders, sitting holstered around him with his hands around her thighs to hold her up. He looked up at her, and then back at the poster as he began to read aloud. " Are you poor ?! But have the appetite of a hundered starving me ?! Wanna make a quick buck ?! Then join us at the GMAF Eating contest. You ! will be joined with people all over the island where you all would be supplied with a set of meals and forced to CHOW DOWN ! Everyone will be tested to chow down as much as food as you can possible eat. The last one standing will be declared the winner so what do you say ?! Are you ready to Chow down!" Kin cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at Suzume. " I am kind of hungry..." He said holding his gut. " What better way to get a free meal than this? " He said asking to see if she would have been in on going with the idea or not. xXPanSonXx: ::She smiled as he carried her around on his shoulders, it was a beautiful and Suzume was glad to be out and enjoying it, especially to enjoy it with Kin. She was wearing a mint colored cami, a pair of white short, and the same sandals she had been wearing the whole time she had been at the island. She had managed to do her hair, with a ponytail to the side but low so it managed to cover the mark he had left on her neck the other day. It had bruised, and she didn't want everyone to be nosy about it. When she stopped she looked down at him, as he read the poster out loud and then stated that he was hungry. Suzume blinked a couple of times.:: "Kin this isn't a just a all you can eat buffet, this is a contest. Meaning, once you get full, you have to keep eating. Unless you're not aiming to win." ::She crossed her arms gently on the top of his head.:: "It might be fun, but I don't think I could win something like this." Thunrian: " Ahhh think of it as your training. " He said nodding his head. " C'mon, what do we have to lose anyways huh? It'll Keep my mind off all of these fights that are occuring... " Kin still felt heavily distorted over his loss but was learning to shape after it and learn from his mistakes. Hoping to grow from this loss. He began walking down to the gathering of the tables. They were lined up for all shapes and sizes. Short, tall, large, small. Skinny brawny you name it. They were all there to eat for the grand prize. It had been a rice eating contest, Kin sat Suzume down next to him. Holding her hand as he began to listen to the annoucer. " Allllllriighhtttt step right up, lets see who will be our food eating champions today huh! Will it be you? Maybe you? Heyyy how's about you!? Who knows! We wont know untill this thing kicks off, everyone please be seated!" Kin looked at Suzume one last time as he nodded his head. " If you wanna back out, last chance . After that, im forcing you to eat till you puke haha. " xXPanSonXx: ::She shook her head.:: "Alright why not, who knows maybe I might find out I have a skill at competitive eating. Or... Im going to barf." ::As they made it to the competition area Kin sat her down next to him. He then held her hand under the table, she couldn't help but smile. Then an announcer in a top hat, suspenders, a with a huge mustache that covered his entire mouth began to speak to the crowd and the competitors. Suzume was surprised he could talk with all that hair covering his mouth up, but he managed to speak up loud and clear. Kin turned to her and told her she could back out, if she wanted to. Honestly she didn't think, she could win something like this, but it was better than being lonely walking around the island by herself.:: "No, lets do this It'll be fun." ::She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, the least she could do was her best and then be there to support Kin.:: Thunrian: " BEGIN!!!!!!!!" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iof5pRAIZmw ) Kin gripped ahold of his bowl, and began to munch like a mad man. A Guy across from him had snow white hair and a gas mask on his face. He gave Kin a death glare as he muched away at the rice with the chop sticks. He slowly pulled his masks off and he began to savage down his bowl of rice to. The eating had been inhuman on both sides. While others were munching at there first or second bowls. Kin and this guy had been on there 5th or 6th. He stared the guy down, and the male gave him the same death stare. " YOU.... * CHEW CHEW * SUCK!" Kin said spitting rice out a bit at the white haired male. The Snow colored rival didnt peep a word. " I've been notcing you... following me around everywhere I go. What's the deal...!?" ( http://i796.photobucket.com/albums/yy250/kidchaoz26/dragon%20ball%20z/goku-eating-02.gif How Kin looked scarfing down the food. ) After about 5 minutes he had been on his 20th bowl and it felt like his stomach was about to pop. ' This guy...' Kin said to himself in between bites. ' It's like his stomach is an endless pit... Under that damned gas mask. ' The snow colored male kept his eyes on Kin the whole time, and Kin did the same! Suzume however.. would get a massive spray of rice debris that flung themselves outward from Kin's satanic eating fashion. " NOM NOM NOM NOM!! GIVE ME ANOTHER BOWL!" 'Christ... why am I so competeitive lately... It must be nearing the full moon...' He said to himself as he continued to binge. ' Or maybe... its having equals at every turn I make..... I've never been so excited like I have been since I got to this Island...' xXPanSonXx: ::Suzume started to eat, when the anouncer told them to start.:: ~'Yes! This is my kind of competetion!'~ ::Suzume rolled her eyes.:: ~'Just cause you could eat like them doesn't mean I can.'~ ::There was a laugh in the back of her mind, and Suzume just tired to ignore it and went back to eating the bowl of rice in front of her. However she looked over at Kin who had already downed three of four bowls. She was already feeling the strain after only eating two. Thats when Kin started competing with the guy across from him. A gas mask and white hair, for some reason she thought she had seen him before, and Kin said that he had been folowing him. Now she wasn't sure about that, but as she made it to eating a couple of bites of her third she felt her stomach feel like it was about to bust.:: "Nope.. can't do it!" ::She put up her hand and shoved her bowl away. Kin however was in a frenzy competing with the guy across from him. She sat their shocked that Kin was able to put all of that food away.:: Thunrian: The eating continued, the boys didnt let up. ' I cant... keep.. eating...' He said slowly lifting the bowl up to his face to scarf the food down. The white haired male face was turning shade blue. His eyes rolling to the back of his head untill he finally flopped backwards. Collapsing over the table and burfing a stream of white rice before he passed out. Kin sat there, the only one left. " AND WE HAVE A WINNER, THE YOUNG KIN TASANAGIIII!!" Kin gripped his stomach and he soon barfed. Making Kin lose as well, that only left Suzume. " Er... seems like the winner... has barfed up his lunch. That means the runner up for the contest is none other than this young cutie here! Congradulations!" They gave her the coin purse, and a large trophy that had been a golden bowl of rice. Kin twitched holding his stomach as he laid on the ground, staring down at his new rival. "... Stupid fool.. you just did exactly what I wanted you to do.." Said the white haired male as he slowly stood to his full height. " The hell do you mean by that..." " You'll see soon Enough... Tasanagi..." He said walking away from Kin who had been on the stomach holdng his tummy. The crowd lifted Suzume into the air cheering her name as loud as they could chanting it. Kin turned over, looking up at her with a smile on his face. Category:Ark 18